


Code Words

by Robinsong



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Kind of sexist, Loki is married, POV First Person, Reader actually loves Thor, Reader is engaged, Smut, Teasing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Where women were highly respected baby makers, breast kink, defiance of morals, eventually?, like old time sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsong/pseuds/Robinsong
Summary: Loki and reader establish a very complicated relationship. When Thor is away, reader looks for some company in the married trickster god Loki. Things start to get more heavy as time goes on. Who will find out if at all?





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First POV, kinda giving an explanation on whats happening. Enjoy.

Sigyn. Loki’s wife, the goddess of fidelity. I guess that’s why it makes this situation a little bit worse. And I a noblewoman to marry the heir of the Asgard throne. And yet I spend my foolish nights with the misguided God of Mischief. Perhaps some background? 

I have been living in the palace of Asgard while courting the future king himself. Thor and I have got on well enough for the last months and we have been happy. He is quite fair, very handsome, established (and it be no doubt),well liked, and respectable. However he has been away to Midgard helping the Avengers, he and Loki day that humans don't have a peaceful bone in their body.

Loki is Thor's younger, now recently found out, adoptive brother. The god of mischief, some would even call his the gif of fire. However “tricky” he might be Loki been quite helpful in passing the time. He would tell me of books of many different genre. Whether I be interested in them is an entirely different story. 

We would often spend time alone speaking about books, making joke, mildly flirtatious until one day somethings turned somehow more sexual. Well it was more so nighttime, Thor had been gone for several days, and I was bored out of my mind. I had visited Loki that evening in his private drawing room of sorts. He had a desk, a smaller couch sofa, a rug in the middle of the room, a wonderful fireplace, and books lined the walls.

One would think the amount of green would be overwhelming, but the room was beautifully decorated. Black wood, silver/ gold fabrics and green accents filled the room. Loki had been sitting on the sofa reading when I entered. Along with me was a servant girl asking if we would like tea. He waved his hand and she was gone.

“My lord”  
“ Lady ___”  
“ How was today?” I moved to sit on the opposite end of the sofa.  
“Quite usual. Nothing seems to change,” He looks up from his book for a moment, “And of you?”  
“I had gone into town to get some fresh air today.”  
“Was it pleasant?”  
“well you see m’lord many objects in the village have reached much too high a price.” I joked. Loki well knew there was no problem with me having an inability to purchase. 

“Well then perhaps we can trade goods and services in order for you to obtain allowances?” He looked at me up from his book again with that trademark gleam in his eyes.

“What Services do you have in mind?” An eyebrow raised. As well as a smirk given by him.

“Well I’m quite sure that such prospects can be arranged.” Both of us smiled and laughed at the silly thought. Surely Loki wouldn’t do something foolish to jeopardize his marriage with his beloved...Right? The rest of the evening carried out in light conversing, and books.

 

After then Loki became much closer to me. He would speak more freely of such acts. He would joke of how he was so cunning and smart that he would charm me into bed with him. All surely game until the night the two of us were completely alone. Sigyn and Thor both gone. Odin not in the palace, and servent people are to not disturb his lordship after a specified hour. Loki chuckled at the thought of us alone, and I could tell by the look he gave me. 

The night didn’t start out poorly; and I was to keep Loki company. He had requested my presence and I wasn’t about to deny. We spend the first part of the evening speaking of life in court. We spoke of books, and plays, and merchants. And that is when the conversation turned to a different tune. 

“Have you given any more thought to my offer?”  
“I do have to say my lord, that I am most curious”  
“Hmm, of course you are. I have thoughts in mind.”  
“I would like to hear about them.” I slowly started to move toward him I was already sitting on the other side of the small couch from him. Loki smirked at me, and he opened his legs and looked down at his crotch then back at me. I laughed at him, and rested my hand on his thigh. We both looked at each other with a very serious expression. 

My hand began to move higher on his leg than I truly anticipated. Which in all fairness is my fault, I allowed for something to start here that I didn't intend. But seeing as I was there, I was compelled to continue. 

Loki's eyes were staring at my hand, assuming to see how far it travels up. He had a glint of hope, mischief and wonder in his eyes. His black hair moved out from behind his ear as his head moved a little towards me. His eyes closed, lips slightly parted. 

I could see that he was growing inside of his trousers… and the thought of it turned me on like nothing else. But I couldn’t let it affect me. The more he kept to try and keep his cool, the more I moved my hand up his leg. Of which were not surprisingly thin, his legs were only comparable to chicken legs. Thin, lean? I suppose that works in description.

His breathing became more heavy, and my heart rate was moving in time with his. What am I to do now? I had thought to myself. Surely this is a bad thought, the prince of Asgard, and the future queen. What am I to even rebuttal if word gets out. Yet somehow my brain stopped working, and my fingers began to stroke his leg. Dangerously close to something, something that I, ____ future wife to the great Thor Odinson, cannot even be having thought of.

Loki on the other hand seemed to be having no doubts, his book had been long closed and is now leaning back onto the back of the sofa. He is anticipating much more, and it says so right in his trousers. He began to move his hand towards the one on his leg, when he finally reached my hand he started to move it up. Asmall knock came on the door. 

Loki immediately snapped out of a trance like state. And I moved back to my side of the sofa, and whipped open the book by my side.

“Enter.” An angry sounding statement.  
“My lord, your wife Sigyn has returned early. She wished me to let you know.” The young looking servant boy bowed to his lordship as Loki acknowledged his statement and shooed him. He looked at me, and I at him. No words were said, the air vibrated with what was happening earlier. I began to stand setting the book next to me.  
“Goodnight my lord.” He stood with me, and I kissed his cheek as one does in greetings and farewells. He looked so disappointed, and yet he still let me go.  
“Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow.” I nodded at him. As soon as I was out the door my courage dissipated. My legs shook, my breathing shook, my heart felt like it was going a million miles an hour. I however difficult made it back to my chambers undisturbed.


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is expecting Thor to return, her ladies maid gives advice, and Loki seems much more friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure what to do with this. So I hope it worked out well.

It has been several days since my evening with Loki. We have rarely seen each other and Thor was set to return today. I walked into the palace dining area to sit and eat another typical breakfast. Sat myself at the grand table, Sigyn was sat across and to the left of me. She began a short conversation after a look of worry crossed her face.

“I hear Thor is supposed to be returning today. I would suppose you are very excited.” Her voice is majestic and sweet. It's like she can almost put you in a trap just to listen to her. I always forget how graceful she is, and such a beautiful woman. She hardly seems like she has any flaws.

 

“Actually I am rather. It's happy to think that my betrothed has been away for so long and is now returning.” A smile has crossed her face.

 

“I suppose that means that you may stop holding my husband up in the evenings.” Her eyebrow raised and my face dropped, just as a plate was placed in front of me. I did my best to mask my shock with a bite of a biscuit.

 

“Loki has been quite gracious to me these last weeks. He has been recommending books and we've been watching plays. I would have never kept him so long if I had known he was taking his attentions away from you my lady.” Her nose turned up at me. She made a studious grunt and left the table. That is her flaw. The goddess of fidelity is jealous. I suppose that makes sense…

 

-

I waited in my chambers for some time that day before I began to get antsy. I walked out of my area to the main entrance of the palace and I stood there to chat with the guards, and that lasted for sometime until I was beckoned for dinner. It took me a while to reach the dining hall, I was feeling disappointed. I have waited all day for Thor to return and yet he hasn’t made any knowledge of his presence known. Even after such a glorious meal I was still hard to look upon.

After all Thor didn't show. My heart felt sad, and the rest of me showed it too. I think everyone noticed. I was wishing he would come back. I do love him, he will be my husband and I wish be spend as much time as I can before we are wed and before I would see him less. (If that even at all possible seeing as he's gone all the time already). I had moved myself to be withdrawn in the library, surrounded by books and historic relics. Reading would ease my mind from the thought of Thor, and his absence.

A knock on the door of the library. A small glimmer of hope waved into my mind. It was just a servant girl.

“Lady ____, Loki is requesting your audience with his lordship.” She spoke softly.

  
“Of course, where is he?” I responded, closing my book to stand.  
“His study my lady.” An instant remembrance of just a few evenings ago. I forced a smile.

  
“Thank you, you may go.” She ducked her head with a quick m’lady, and she left.

 

I worked my way to Loki's study, which is still much too fancy to be called that. Winding halls and majestic flooring I made my way to his study. The room looked much the same as it did last I was here. Loki sat at his desk as the servant boy announced me into the room. To which Loki stood to, and I offered my same bow to him.

Lots offer lots of criticism of mt handlings with Loki. I treat him as though he is above me in status, when it is to be that I am above him. I am to be the queen of asgard at some point in the future, and I have “no business” treating Loki as I do because of what he is. I do see why Sigyn was given what she is the goddess of. However I treat him how any nobleman ought to be and somehow I feel like Loki is grateful for it.

“Loki, you have requested me?”

  
“Yes, Please sit.” he gestured to the sofa and turned to look at the boy, “You may leave ad no one may interrupt. We are having a book reading.” The boy nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

  
“So you wanted to speak of books, because I started the most wonderful piece of fiction this afternoon.”

  
“As much as I would love to hear of your books, no. That isn’t the reason I called you in here with me.” Loki looked at me with something on his mind, but I could not tell what.

  
“I called you to talk about the other day.” _Ahhhh, that is what it must be._ I looked at him and he continued. “Of course you are a respectable woman, and I would never imply otherwise…” Loki trailed off. I still looked at him with no discernment.

  
“What I mean is… is are you ready to take on a husband?” Loki looked me in the eye while pushing the hair out of his way. Hilariously his fingers got stuck in the stringy black curls.

  
“What do you mean by that?” His eyes narrowed at me as soon as I said it.

  
“I think you may know that my dear.” Loki moved his way over to the side of the room where I was sitting. My heart began to pick up speed, as he moved ever closer to me. His eyes were locked on me, never moving as he got closer. I felt like pray, and I didn’t mind it. In fact I liked it.

  
“I suppose I do not.” My voice was much shakier than I intended it on being. I felt full of confidence my voice let me down.

  
“Then my dear let me show you,” Loki was much too close. I could smell him in my space, and hear the sound of his breath. It was intoxicating, forbidden. I wanted him to show me how.

  
“I mean after all you had said you would like money to go and buy with the merchants.” I moved back a little so I wasn’t so drawn in. He had lost me.

  
“My Lord-”

  
“Loki.” He cut me off. His leg was touching mine on the couch. I moved back again a little more.

  
“Loki...Do you suppose this is even a logical idea? I mean what were to happen if one were to find out. I have everything to lose…” Loki pulled away from me, and my statement. I lost him too. He looked away as if to contemplate. I could see that an erection was beginning to grow on him again. I was intrigued. Should it be best for me to leave now? I would imagine so...Before it turns into anything else. And with my thought still ringing I left him there. I took a book just incase I were to be stopped.

 

\--

Once I returned to my chambers my ladies maid was there, Runa her name is. Beautiful woman. Much like any other on Asgard. She has been loyal to me for years. She not only superior in age, but also in wisdom. She was young like me, but she knew of life. I felt the most urge for me to talk to her about my situation. I would know she would be able to understand, help clear my mind.

She was waiting for me like always. She seemed taken back when I briskly walked into the room and slammed the door almost. My heart hasn’t calmed down for a second since I left Loki. Runa looked at me with worry.

  
“My lady, are you alright.”

  
“To be honest I don’t know.” I huffed my breath.

  
“Is it Thor, my lady?”

  
“No actually. It isn’t.” She looked confused.

  
“Then what is it?”

  
“His brother quite actually.”

  
“Loki, my lady?” Runa looked shocked. 

  
“Yes.” Her eyebrows fell.

  
“Do you wish to talk about it?”

  
“You must promise not to tell another living soul. Do you understand?”

  
“Of course my lady.” I then went on to tell Runa everything that has happened onto today. Until just a few moments ago. She seemed entertained, mortified, and conflicted right along with me. She, however gave me a very serious remark.

  
“As much fun as you may be having, I would suppose it be better for you to stop this now before it turns into anything more. We both know that you love Thor, and you must keep him in mind while this play out.”

  
“Oh Runa. You make it sound so easy. I have never been in a situation like this before.” I looked at her after she had put on my sleeping gown. She wearily smiled at me and took her leave. I knew not of what else to think. I know I must stop this with Loki before it turns into anything more. I know it can’t that difficult, it will be an easy defeat. I will wait for Thor to return and my love for him will trump all else and I will forget of his brother.

As I lay my head down, and fit comfortably in the sheets I hear a knock at my chamber door. I ignore it because it must be a mistake, until I heard it again. I pulled back the sheets and made my way to the heavy door. Slowly I opened it, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust from the one candle light to the hallway. The black as night hair was easy to pick up on right away.

  
“Loki what are you doing here?” I looked panicked I’m sure.

  
“I need to speak with you.”


	3. Thors Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns from midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off. I am so sorry I haven't updated this for almost a year... wow. But I'm back with a new chapter, and am working on chapter four right now. Please enjoy.

Slowly I opened it, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust from the one candle light to the hallway. The black as night hair was easy to pick up on right away.

“Loki what are you doing here?” I looked panicked I’m sure.

“I need to speak with you.”

 

“Now? It is not a good hour!”

“I know, I was on my way to bed, but I couldn’t get you out of my mind. May I come in?”

“Absolutely not!”

“I just need one moment.” I said a short agreeance and opened the door for him. He looked at me up and down in my night dress while moving past me. I began in a hushed tone incase anyone happened by the room.

“What is it you needed to speak to me about?”

“I needed to finish our conversation from earlier,” He spoke in the same hushed voice. “I need to be sure that you understand that this is for you to gain experience.”

“And why would you want to help your brother, even if it were for him to get mere sexual gratification out of it?” You looked at him flabbergasted, “And what it is that you’re implying is beyond inappropriate. My lord, I would be spoiled! From my own husbands brother!” I whisper yelled at him.

“____ keep your voice down!” He whispered back to me, “And I’m not saying that I want to fuck you. I have no desire for that. This is simply experience for you to have onto Thor, not involving that.”

“And your wife?” I move my head up shaking the loose hairs from my face.

Loki said nothing to that. We stood in the candle lit darkness for a little longer.

“And if we were to do this, you wouldn’t tell anyone else?” I looked at him, his face incredibly sharp in this light. He looked doubtlessly handsome, almost terrifyingly so. The sharpness of his jaw and cheek weren’t the only part of him accented. His eyes looked darker, his skin looked paler, and his height seemed more daunting.  
His lips parted to speak, but he had only taken a breath.

“And as soon as it started it can stop. If at any point you have decided you don’t want to do this anymore, we will go on like before any of it happened.”

“You are sure that this is within means? Your wife has gone through so much to have you.” I looked down his face to avoid whatever kind of eye contact might have happened.

“We don’t talk about Sigyn. Not here, not now.” You nodded at him. Loki looked at me like he hadn’t before, he seemed so sure of himself. I pulled him over to my bed where we both sat down.

“I just have one question for you?” Loki’s eyes kept wandering.

“What would that be?”

“May I touch them?” He was looking directly at my clothed breasts. Shocked, I nodded slowly, and he began to touch them over the thin fabric. His hands were so gentle. Much more than expected. He stroked and felt around. His hands were not freezing cold, but cool. As though he was stuck in the autumn weather with no gloves. Loke moved over the swell of my breast, to the underside, to placidly go over my nipples.  
He asked me quietly if he could go under the slip. I again agreed to him and he went through the neck line. Fingers trailing over the skin of my clavicle first, around the underside of my throat. Then finally his hand moved under the silk.

He and I both let out a sigh of gratitude. His cool palms touched my breast. I groaned at him, as his movements began to quicken. Although I’m not too sure when he stopped touching me, but when he did he was gone. I guessed that he again had an erection and I supposed I wanted to help him. I had no idea why I did, or even how to, but I wanted to.

-

Four days have gone by and Thor finally returned. He seemed so much happier to see me than I expected, he took my hand with the biggest smile and kissed my hand. The scruff of his beard, the overly arrogant smile, like he's trying win me over, as though he would have difficulty.

“My beloved.” he bowed at my sight offering me his hand. Guilt panged into my stomach as I set my hand in his. I recalled the conversations and actions with his very own brother. I felt like the blood drained from my face and was only left with grey skin.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Loki approached Thor and I. Thor turned his head to Loki then to me.

“I am very well Sir Loki, I can assure you that the only thing that will keep me from being well is death. Today is truly happy. My beloved, Thor, has returned home, and one must thank the norns for that fact.” Loki looked mildly disgusted, Thor on the other hand felt perfectly welcomed.

“My Lady, will I see you at dinner?” Thor asked to me.

“As long as the sky is blue.” He smiled and walked away. Loki took his place right in front of me to have a word. He flicked his hair out of the way, and it made the green in his eye much more noticable. He really was a beautiful man.

“May I help you my lord?” Loki looked at me in disappointment.

“Will we meet in audience this evening after dinner?” Just as he spoke the hushed words a servant boy walked past and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Yes, we will meet in your study as always. I can tell you the book that I have just finished. I just need to stop in the library to grab it.” He understood me and we parted.  
-

I requested one of the maids fetch me Runa so I could speak to her before dinner. She looked rather worried but I assured her that it was nothing. Her face told me it was not believing my statement.

I told her in confidence what had happened that night four days ago, the morning after. She being Runa, went and told me what I’d done was risky and foolish. Had someone walked in or seen Loki come into my chambers we both would have been convicted. She challenged all that had happened until I stopped her for advice. Which is what I was calling her in for.

“Runa, Loki wishes to see me again this evening. What will I do?” I sounded much more giddy than I intended on. I then tried to mask it with the fact that I was in a serious situation that I had gotten myself into.

“Don’t do anything. Go there discuss the books, and leave. Just as you used to before this nonsense started.” Runa sounded so harsh, she was still entertained sure, but it was from a dramatical stand point. The gossip that surrounded us was too much for either one of us to handle. She gave me the outline of everything I needed to say in response if he tried everything.

Conversations like, ‘We need to talk about the night before’, ‘How would you react if we would do this’. She gave me ways on how to stay focused if I were to get distracted. However I felt like there was more of an underlying reason as to why this is all happening. And I need to figure out why.

Runa helped me into a more secure brasier as to make access harder. She pulled out more pins to keep my hair back during dinner. As soon as my hair was finished being repinned I was called down.

Thor sat on the right side of Odin, and I across from his brother Loki. As dinner was served I kept banter with Thor and thieving looks from Loki. Not that anyone but him and I noticed those silly little looks. As soon as dinner had finished I remembered all that I had said to Runa. Her words rang through my head Don’t DO anything. I was going to try and not do anything to get us in trouble.  
Just as I had said I was going to stop at the library to get the book that I had finished. For once ever I found Thor in the library.

“Thor, my darling, What is it that you are doing in a place like this?” I walked quickly to Thor to hold up my hand, and he took it kindly. I was beyond pleased to see him.

“I was told I could find you here after dinner.” He kissed the back of my hand sweetly and kept it in his.

“Yes, I was just fetching a book for me to recommend to your brother.” He looked shocked.

“When did you and my brother get so close? I saw you making weird faces at him during dinner.”

“Well you see,” I was surprised that he noticed. Thor was by no means stupid. A brute, arrogant, shallower person yes. “As your time on midgard increased, I began to grow rather lonesome, and your brother and I learned of our shared interest in books and plays.” Thor looked at you convinced, and kissed the back of my hand once more then dropped it.

“I should thank my brother for keeping you so well these past months, but will I see you later this evening?” He looked rather small in this moment. He actually wants to see me again. My heart swelled.

“Of course my love.” Thor smiled back at me and turned to walk away. His thick boots made a clop against the stone floor. I listened until they faded and I couldn’t hear them anymore. I quickly found the book I was looking for and made my way to Loki’s study. I knock on the door myself and wait for him to tell me to enter. I waited for a long moment, and knocked once more. And I didn’t get an answer still. I sucked in a breath and walked in. The room was empty. I don’t know what I was expecting. Loki most likely, but he was not in there. Instead I found a pile of books and a note that read.

‘Come to here later tonight, I got caught up and now I have found myself in limited time’

Of course I set down the book and went to see if I could find Thor. As usual he can be found in the training area, he has just returned from a battle on midgard and now he is battling for practice right here in his own area. The place smelled of hay, sweat and blood. The walls made of stone, and there were seats made of the same medium as the walls.  
He had seen me walk up and his overconfidence brewed within him, as though he were lion trying to show his mate his power. He struck his sparring opponent, who then fell to the ground. Many women cheered for my betrothed, and I clapped to his slight, but yet satisfying to himself, victory. He brooded in my direction and his boisterous nature always gave me giddy feelings in my stomach. Yet nothing has changed. My feelings remained for the mighty Thor, and I don’t think anything is going to change that.

I felt a presence behind me standing there just looming. Without turning around I asked,

“May I help you Loki?”

“And how could you tell that it was me?” I could hear the smirk as he spoke.

“You’re the only one who stands over me like this.”

“I’ve come because I have found myself unbusy.”

“Have you?”

“I have. Would you care to join me in my study?”

“I don’t think I will. I am having a very well time watching Thor. It is quite refreshing having him back don’t you think so?” I turned to face Loki. I expected to see the sharp cheekbones of a mildly inconvenienced man, but instead I found nothing. I could see his black and green leather work its way into the crowd of others watching Thor train. He must have gone as soon as I told him no. I was in no mood to be a play thing this evening.

Thor carried on, flawlessly might I add. He had an elegance to his brutality, and a veil over the wicked strength. In several short months we will be married and I have nothing more to look forward than that. Loki’s words however struck into my mind.

_Are you ready to take on a husband?_

-

 

I has been many weeks since Thor has returned and I was last invited to Loki’s study. However Loki’s time with Sigyn has only increased. She is beyond happy, and he in a state of pleasure. Not a sexual one, but of content. Loki seemed to fit right in with Sigyn, maybe perhaps because she’s stayed by his side no matter what. And I began to question if Thor would ever feel as right as with me. I know with the love I feel for him is so much greater than one I have ever felt, but will it still be the same 100, 500, 1000 years from now. Loki and Sigyn have been together for centuries.

My fear is that Thor will tire of me so soon and will visit other women. I know it to not be the case now. On the other hand I have began to miss my time with Loki, reading books, watching plays and such. Just as I have described in the past, he was nice to have conversation with while Thor was gone. But seeing as now he is back, being in the company of Loki seems almost inappropriate. As my thought had finished it seemed as though he knew I was speaking to him.

“Lady Y/N”

“Loki.”

“Forgive my absence. I have been quite busy. Tonight I was hoping to finally speak to you in my study.” And for whatever reason I felt delighted.

“I would be happy to.” Just as I decided not to anymore. Even the short interaction had my heart pumping. Why does he do this to me?


End file.
